Three Powers
by Celina
Summary: This is a Black & White Fiction that follows three seperate Powers one God and two Goddesses through their Reigns. Rated Teen for violence and perhaps mild language.
1. Calling

This is my first FanFic for a site other then my own and it is based on the Black & White game from Lionhead Studios (who get the credit for putting the idea for this story in my head, but the three main characters come straight from my head :)  
  
AN: You should all probably keep in mind that in my story the Islands are much bigger than in the game, and that there are more Quests, but that any Quests from the game will be shown with a made up solution, unless I state otherwise.  
  
****** ******* ******  
  
Nothing existed for the spirits of unborn Gods, and Goddesses, before a Human prayed for one of them to come and help them. Nothing but blackness and other silent Powers at the edges of the Universe. Such was the life of Samuel, a kind God who hoped to one day be called down to help the mortals in a world of his own; Celina, a Goddess who rarely listened to what others told her to do, but who was just as unlikely to harm an innocent being; and Acala, Celina's twin and a Goddess who could not wait to get an alter and feel her power grow as she banished the souls of children for eternity in exchange for power.  
  
Each Power also had two silent companions. One was a being of goodness, a gentle monk on the side of Light. The other was a being of evil, on the side of Darkness. Until their God or Goddess was born, those two beings that made the consciousness of the Powers could not speak to them until they arrived in their land, for each Power was to begin their Reign as a neutral Deity as could be realistically achieved.  
  
It was found out, when the first God was still young, that it was quite hard to turn a Power good before they arrived in their world, but much easier to turn them evil beforehand, since the Power was unable to see just what its actions did to the lesser being and creatures in its world.  
  
+-+-+ +-+-*-+-+ +-+-+  
  
The sun was just starting to rise when two young parents went for a walk with their son. As the son went on to run ahead alone, a gentle indigo Power began to stir.  
  
+-+-+ +-+-*-+-+ +-+-+  
  
It was nearing night when a group of skilled warriors made camp at the edge of a smaller rival village, and waited until morning before they would strike. A blood-red Power began to stir in anticipation, though its Goddess was still unaware of any change.  
  
+-+-+ +-+-*-+-+ +-+-+  
  
In the middle of the night, the Village Healer was called by the first mother to see to her child's violent coughing fit. An aqua Power began to stir slowly, wanting to be called so that the God could help the Humans in need.  
  
+-+-+ +-+-*-+-+ +-+-+  
  
It wasn't until the child had dived into the water, and a wave had carried him too far out, that his parents saw the danger, as did the young boy.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Help me!" Francis, or Frankie to his friends and family, called to his parents.  
  
"There's nothing we can do." Landry, the Village Leader told his wife, Virla, sadly.  
  
Being better read than her husband, as she was in charge of teaching the Village children at the crèche, Virla knew that there was still one hope left, no matter how small it was.  
  
"Somebody, please help us!" She cried to the sky. «We call to the Heavens!»  
  
"Help our child!" Landry added his voice to the prayer.  
  
All this time, the sharks were closing in.  
  
+-+-+ +-+-*-+-+ +-+-+  
  
It was just before sunrise when the Village scout noticed the intruders' camp, and was quickly killed by the enemy warriors. Luckily, Quilz's young son, Wriqk, had followed his father in the shadows and had time to call out a cry to the skies before he was taken captive for whatever information he may have on the weaknesses in his Village's defenses.  
  
"Help us! We're under attack!" Wriqk yelled before a dirty rag was shoved into his mouth and he was dragged away into a tent.  
  
+-+-+ +-+-*-+-+ +-+-+  
  
Many Villagers were sick by early morning, and the source could not be found, though a full search had been made of the area surrounding the Village had taken place to find it. Xiyal sighed as he remembered the three older villagers who had quickly succumbed to the illness and couldn't be saved. Xiyal also though of his two daughters, seriously ill, and his older son and grandson who had gone on the search for the cure, and who had yet to return.  
  
Xiyal sent his wife, Pretai, who had been lucky enough not to get sick to see the Village Leader Ashil, with a message that this was out of their hands, and that something must be done to prevent more deaths.  
  
Ashil nodded to Pretai's message, and looked his age for the first time since he had taken his father's place only a year ago. The young man of nineteen years turned his eyes towards his father's last great project, which was rumored to be the reason for his 'accident' and the death of both Ashil's father and mother.  
  
Atop a nearby hill stood a half-finished Temple, and Ashil remembered clearly the lessons that his father had tough him in the years they had spent together. "When someone prays, a God is always born." And that first request must be fulfilled in order for that Power to fully become a God and be fit to rule that land.  
  
"I know what to do, Pretai." He replied. "Go and tell the Healer that this is truly out of our hands now."  
  
Once the woman had left, Ashil got to his feet, raised his hands, eyes and face to the Heavens above and called out in a clear voice.  
  
"A strange illness has attacked our people. If you save us, we will finish the Temple, and worship you!" His voice held a note of truth and he waited for an answer to his most urgent prayer, and his enticing offer.  
  
****** ******* ******  
  
There, that didn't take too long once I stopped adding ideas to my page and began to write. Now that you've read it, don't forget to review. Or send me a mail! (Celina66@mailcity.com)  
  
I'm going to leave you all there for a while, but once I make a new page by hand to sort names with God(desse)s and their soon to be Worshipers, I'll start on the next part. 


	2. Creation

Okay. This is part two! *cheers* I'd like to send my thanks to MeltingSilver, who, while perhaps not being the first to read the first part one, was the only one who actually sent in a review. So the 'AN' is for MeltingSilver, to try and dispel your confusion.  
  
AN: What are Powers? Well, to put it simply, that's the name for un-born God(desse)s. When you first get called down in the game you see several other lights around your glowing orb. Those are the other Powers. There's usually no way to know if they hold a God or a Goddess, or if they will be/are good or evil. Most Powers begin life neutral, but get swayed easily by one half of their conscious early on, some just do what they like, and others take turns between their good and evil advisers and don't really take either side. So, in short, Powers are names for Gods or Goddesses that have yet to be called down or "born" by means of a prayer. (I hope I haven't mixed you up even more.)  
  
And one last note: I've fixed up the first chapter, since the school's French computer messed up my ""s and I had misspelled some words. *oops*  
  
In any event, I've talked long enough, here's the story.  
  
****** ******* ******  
  
Something had made Acala restless as night fell, and now she heard a calling that was loud and persistent in her ear. She looked around, and saw for the first time the other Powers that had been around her since she and her Twin had been created. She glowed in all her blood-red glory and listened attentively to find out what had waken her, and just how she could turn it to her advantage.  
  
"Help us! We're under attack!" The Power heard it clearly. A prayer, her portal to becoming a true Goddess, and she wasn't about to just let it pass.  
  
With a great burst of speed, she was pulled towards the sound, and the boy she had to save if she wanted to make a name for herself among the Mortals, and the Gods.  
  
+-+-+ +-+-*-+-+ +-+-+  
  
In the middle of the night, Samuel had stirred in his deep slumber. As the sun rose, he began to glow a bright aqua, and he listened for what had awoke him.  
  
"A strange illness has attacked our people. If you save us, we will finish the Temple, and worship you!" Samuel considered that. It was definitely a prayer, and an enticing offer. He would go and save them. He would become a God!  
  
+-+-+ +-+-*-+-+ +-+-+  
  
In the early morning light, Celina stirred gently something wasn't right in the world. She could sense it in her very Being. She awoke soon after, and heard a call from two different voices.  
  
"Somebody, please help us! We call to the Heavens!" "Help our child!"  
  
She blazed a deep indigo as she found the direction of the call and followed it quickly. She took one last look before she let herself be pulled by the prayer, her call. If she had anything to say about it, she would not return to this place. She would be a Goddess before long, and they never came back. Even if defeated.  
  
+-+-+ +-+-*-+-+ +-+-+  
  
A moment after Wriqk had called out for help, Acala appeared in the sky. She was only a bright ball of blood-red light. A young Power, that circled the tent once before she dropped downward and moved swiftly through the material. She grabbed the man standing before the young Wriqk and threw him upward. Then, without waiting a moment, the Goddess had taken the boy gently into her hand and placed him on the ground outside the tent.  
  
She caught the first man as he fell back towards the ground, and tossed him towards a mountain, where his back broke on impact. Wriqk watched fascinated and horrified as the same was done to all but the youngest of the warriors.  
  
This last was taken up like the rest and dropped roughly to the ground beside Wriqk, and his father's dead form. Then Acala moved back slightly and spoke to them both.  
  
*I am Acala.* She said firmly and clearly as a dark symbol, shaped like a single lightning bolt formed in the centre of her light. *I am the Goddess of this land. Called to help this young boy with an enemy attack.*  
  
"We praise you, Holy One!" Wriqk called out, getting on his knees to praise his people's new Goddess. "Thank you. You have saved many lives."  
  
"And taken many more." Came the gruff voice of the last living attacker. "Why did you chose to let me live?"  
  
The boy got to his feet and looked over at his father's corpse for a moment then turned his eyes on the young man. Eyes filled with a deep hatred.  
  
"If you would be so gracious as to allow me a glimpse into your way of thinking, Holy One?"  
  
Acala lowered herself so that she was barely ten feet over the pair, and the man shied away, though he tried to appear strong. He tried to keep his honour until the end.  
  
+-+-+ +-+-*-+-+ +-+-+  
  
Just as Ashil lowered his arms and was turning from the Temple an aqua light appeared before him, and Samuel spoke from within.  
  
{You, Ashil, called me here.} His voice called out, kind, but filled with a sort of quiet unquestionable Power that brought the Village Leader to his knees. {Get all your sick people to the Village Centre, and I will help them.}  
  
Ashil praised his people's new God once before he got to his feet and called out to those Villagers who were still without sickness to go and get all the others. Their God was good, and he would save them if they followed his orders and collected all the sick.  
  
+-+-+ +-+-*-+-+ +-+-+  
  
An indigo light appeared above the boy and lifted him out of the water just moments before the sharks would have eaten him. The moment she set him on dry ground, a black yin-yang symbol appeared in the centre of her light. She was now a Goddess.  
  
"You saved Frankie!" Landry called towards her. "What shall we call you, Great One?" He added as he got to his knees along with his wife, Virla, and their son.  
  
~I am Celina.~ She informed him. ~I was called to help you.~  
  
"I am Landry, Celina." The Village Leader replied. "How may we best serve?"  
  
~I will require a Temple.~ She replied as she pulsed slowly in thought.  
  
****** ******* ******  
  
Okay, I'm ending it there. So, for the moment the score is two Goddesses and one 'male' Power. :) Of course that'll change soon. Not to mention the fact that Samuel's Temple is already half built.  
  
I hope you like it so far. And though I know that I'm still new to this site, I actually do write quite a lot and am working of four books (a little at a time) so if I slow down on my updates, then that's probably because of school or other writing.  
  
AN: Okay, this is a new record. I've just updated this chapter (maybe I should take more time before the original posting?) And since I'm adding stuff, I'll remember to remind you all of something: Now that you're read, please review! Or send me a mail (Celina66@mailcity.com) 


	3. Temples

I'd like to say thanks again to MeltingSilver. (Have I got a fan?) Now, while my novel is pulling me away, and I want to work on another FanFiction (for Stargate SG1) that will probably never be posted. This is part three!  
  
AN: A small word was changed in part two. "safe" to "save" . I must start getting my RL friend to check over the new parts /before/ I put them up, and not after...  
  
In any event, I present part three!  
  
****** ******* ******  
  
As Ashil and the other still healthy Villagers went in a house-to-house search to get every sick Villager to the Village Centre, Samuel's aqua Power was making careful passes of the Village Stores and the land surrounding the Village, in search of just what had made these Humans sick. He found several oddly coloured mushrooms in the Stores and in the forests nearby.  
  
{So this is what caused this.} Samuel muttered as he sensed the sickness seeping from the plants. {I need something to counter its effects, and quickly.} He gathered all the mushrooms and pilled them in the bowl of a clear waterfall. As the water rushed over Samuel on its way down, it absorbed some of his Power and glowed gently.  
  
By the time the last sick Villager was in place, the mushrooms had been transformed, and glowed gently with a Holy light. They were picked up by the male Power and dropped at the Village Centre.  
  
{Eat these.} Samuel commanded firmly, but gently. {Even those who are not sick.} He added. {And if anyone sees anymore mushrooms, they are to carry them to the waterfall and leave them in the water.}  
  
The Villagers ate the blessed plants slowly, several of the sicker Villagers needing help to get their share. Some were cured within minutes, but all were cured by the end of the hour, when Samuel's centre revealed the dark shape of a single eye. He was a God!  
  
+-+-+ +-+-*-+-+ +-+-+  
  
Acala lowered herself toward the pair of Human males that stood before her and stopped before the last living warrior. *Your name?* She asked firmly as the man stepped further back. "Kolar." Was the young man's reply. "What of it?" *You are to return to your people, Kolar, and speak of what you have seen here; in great detail.* Acala instructed him firmly. "And why would I do that?" *If you do not wish for your people to die, you will.* Acala replied firmly, giving the man a "gentle" hit that sent him into a tree and reduced his life by half. *If they try to attack my people again, I will track their trail and kill those in the Villages I find along the way.* "All right. I'll go." Kolar said sadly. "I'll go then." As the man left, the Goddess gave a low evil laugh. "May I ask what you find so funny, Acala?" Wriqk asked from his position beside his father's body. *You certainly may, Wriqk.* She replied. *I've just created my first Missionary.* "But, how?" The boy replied, quickly getting fascinated by his people's new Deity. *Wherever that man now goes, he will talk of me, and what he has seen me able to do. And he will also know that I am yet young, and that I will become even stronger in the future.* Acala's blood-red glow brightened at the very thought. *People will then be much easier to make follow me when I have the time.* "You are very wise." Wriqk replied. "Let me lead you to my Village, Holy One." *Yes.* The Goddess agreed. *And then your people, my people, will build me a Temple worthy of my power and position.*  
  
+-+-+ +-+-*-+-+ +-+-+  
  
Celina watched as Landry instructed the people of his Village on the correct way to construct her Temple. Francis was playing in the Crèche with the other children, though they had helped to build the frame for most of that morning. ~I am well pleased. ~ The Goddess informed them as she dropped another tree by the site and it turned into more wood to help with the construction. ~My Temple will be well built.~ "It is the least that we can do, Celina." Virla replied as she went to bring some of the new wood to her husband and the other Villagers. "We live to serve." Celina watched as the others nodded and continued to build the great structure. At this speed, the Temple would be done in less than three days, as the Humans see time. ~You must take a short rest.~ Celina told them as she dropped some of the food from a field near the building site. ~Eat a bit, and then rest. I can wait for my Temple, and I wouldn't want any of you to turn ill on account of working too hard.~ "Yes, Holy One." Landry replied as he put down his tool and set the example by going to the food pile and eating his fill. The others joined him, and they rested for the better part of an hour before they continued to build the Temple. The children joined in once more with the parents.  
  
****** ******* ******  
  
*grumble* I took a break for the weekend, and got swamped by school work when Monday came along! In any event, I finally wrote it.  
  
AN: That last part with the children working comes from my observations during a quick game when several children around five or so helped to build some houses. Also, my RL friend's already checked out this part, so I won't have to update it! *cheers* Enjoy!  
  
Now that you've read, please review (and not only MeltingSilver;) Or send me a mail! (Celina66@mailcity.com) 


	4. Conscience

I have someone new to thank for a review, and that is, of course, Stuzack. Now thanks as always to MeltingSilver for her now routine feedback (I have a fan! *yeah*:)  
  
Since it was pointed out that I'm one of the few authors with Goddesses in my story, I'd like to explain that Acala and Celina were actually born out of an idea for a "Charmed" FanFic that never quite got finished. (Long story short: A pair of twins are both rather powerful, and, by some means that they don't understand, are affected by what happens to the other)  
  
Samuel. Well that's the first name I gave to the "Smith" guy on "Twice in a Lifetime" ;)  
  
On with part four!  
  
****** ******* ******  
  
As the sun set on the third day, Celina watched as the last brick was placed into the foundation of her Temple. The Power flowed through her, making her indigo light burn even brighter for a moment before it returned to a bearable level.  
  
~Well done.~ The Goddess told the Villagers a moment before she was interrupted by two small voices that she had never heard, but recognised without thought.  
  
~&Greetings, Great One.&~ A shinning Monk said as he came closer to the Goddess.  
  
~Ying.~ Celina replied with amusement.  
  
~$Hey.$~ The shimmering Imp called as he came into view.  
  
~Yang.~ Celina responded as the Imp went over to get a better look at the glowing Temple.  
  
~$Now /this/ is nice.$~ Yang said, clearly impressed. ~$The Humans do this by themselves?$~  
  
~I gave them the wood, they did the rest.~ Celina replied as she gathered the food from several fields and tossed it into the Village Stores.  
  
Seeing this several villagers cheered, and Celina felt her influence grow; but Yang frowned, coming closer to the Goddess who he was supposed to advise.  
  
~$Now why did you go and do that for!?$~ The young Imp asked. ~$If you keep giving them more then they need, they'll begin to take advantage of you!$~  
  
Celina looked at the Imp calmly, sighed, then ignored him as she moved towards the Temple. She could deal with him at another time, for now she wanted to see what her people had made for her.  
  
+-+-+ +-+-*-+-+ +-+-+  
  
Samuel watched as the Villagers worked quickly at finishing his Temple. Within the day they were ready to place the last stone and Ashil stepped forward.  
  
"Holy Samuel!" The man called. "Let me present this great symbol of your Power!" With that the man placed the last brick and locked it in place.  
  
Samuel felt the large burst of Power instantly, though his aqua presence dimmed down once more after that first burst. He heard two voices suddenly and turned to see just who they could be.  
  
{&We are here to help you grow strong, Samuel.&} A young female Priestess said as she moved onto the God's right shoulder.  
  
{$She speaks truth, we are here to tell you of the options you may chose for any problem you may face.$} A female Demon said as she flapped her red wings and landed on Samuel's left shoulder.  
  
{Daylight. Starlight.} Samuel replied as each arrived. {How is it that I know you if we have never met before?}  
  
{&We are a part of you, Samuel.&} Daylight replied gently.  
  
{$We're your conscience.$} Starlight added simply.  
  
{All right.} Samuel replied, then, spotting the flags being raised by Ashil at the Village Center, he tossed two large trees and a large amount of fresh fish to satisfy his Villagers' needs. {Let's start by looking at the Temple.}  
  
+-+-+ +-+-*-+-+ +-+-+  
  
As the night fell on the second steady day of work, Acala felt a slight increase in her Power.  
  
*Can it be that Celina's Temple is built and that she is more Powerful than me?* The blood-red Goddess wondered to herself as she dropped a small amount of food beside her workers and sent them back to work the moment they had finished eating. *My own Temple will be finished soon.* She continues. *And then we will see just who has the most Power!*  
  
As the sun rose to begin the forth day, Acala's Temple was finished and Wriqk placed the last stone. Acala felt the Power enter her, and she was not at all happy when her glow died down to just slightly brighter then when she first arrived.  
  
*$Where did the Power go? Even I felt /that/!$* A horned Devil asked as he came into view. *$What do you think, "Goodliness"?$* He added as an Angel came into view, his halo shinning and his wings pure white.  
  
*&We must all work for our Power.&* Was the firm reply. *&How Powerful our young Goddess with get depends on how much work she is willing to do!&*  
  
*That doesn't sound like something that I'm going to do, Fire.* Acala replied. *Let's go check out the Temple, Brimstone.* She added as she made her way towards the great structure. *Maybe we'll find some answers in there.*  
  
****** ******* ******  
  
I got my friend to check this out, so it should be okay.  
  
As always, please review since you've already read! :) Or send me a mail (Celina66@mailcity.com)  
  
AN: Note to me. Don't let friend fool with anything other than spellings:) She confuses me when she checks the grammar too. *chuckle* 


	5. Home

Sorry for taking so long, but it was for a good reason. I got into some scenes for my novels with a new char (whom I love to write about:)  
  
AN: I hope you guys like this. I tried something different and have a bit more description to help the readers (I hope) better understand what will become of our God and Goddesses, and just where they are now. So make up for this, the next chapter will hopefully be a bit longer.  
  
Thanks go out to MeltingSilver and Stuzack for reviewing:) And here's hoping that others read and review as well. I'm glad you like the different pairs that make up three different groups of good and evil Advisors. The only name I had when I began to write was Ying and Yang, I made up the others as I wrote. (I like Fire and Brimstone too:)  
  
****** ******* ******  
  
The ball of blood-red light moved towards her Temple. As the Goddess neared the entrance, she saw that it looked slightly red itself, but she blamed that on the setting sun and the tricks it often played on those who view things with its help.  
  
Fire followed her quickly, holding onto his halo and flapping his sparkling white wings quickly behind him. He looked back as Brimstone followed, began to be pushed along by some unnatural, or rather unseen, force. Behind them were two paths of light. Behind Fire was a path of bright sunset gold, and behind Brimstone the path was a dark red, much like the color of coagulated blood. They both entered the Temple to either side of the Goddess in their charge, and gasped in surprise.  
  
*&Truly spectacular, Holy One.&* Fire stated his approval. *&If a little dark.&* He muttered under his breath.  
  
*$I don't know what you're talking about, Fire.$* Brimstone replied, having overheard the Angel's comment easily. He grinned wickedly, his long tail moving behind him as he took in the sights (namely, the slightly bloody color of the walls, and the red tint to the window). *$I think they captured the true Acala!$*  
  
The Goddess chuckled to herself as she moved about, checking several rooms, many with scrolls to help those who came after to remember what she had done, and the reasons they should worship her. But she did find that one door was barred to her, and she glared at it, her light turning almost painful to see.  
  
*How dare they keep me from a room in my own Temple!* She spat, looking about to see if there was anyone who she could kill to make herself feel better.  
  
*&That must be the Creature Cave.&* Fire said, not too much put aback by Acala's speed to get angry. *&I'm sure that the Villagers are simply making it comfortable, and we don't need it yet. We have yet to get a Creature.&*  
  
Acala turned to face the Angel. She had a face in that light, though Mortals couldn't see it. And the look on that face, and the sneer that Acala showed was enough to chill anyone's blood.  
  
*What's this "we" business?*  
  
+-+-+ +-+-*-+-+ +-+-+  
  
A Monk with a rainbow trail and an Imp with a trail of smoke rushed towards a structure that looked as though it was slightly dirty, as if someone had sprinkled a thin layer of sand after a gentle rain. Behind the pair was an indigo Goddess with a bit more patience, as her slow approach showed.  
  
~If you see inside my Temple before I do, both of you will wish that you were sent to the Void!~ Celina told them firmly. The Imp and Monk stopped to wait for their Goddess and followed her into the Temple.  
  
The inside of the Temple had several different things painted into the windows. Every scene was balanced perfectly. A sunrise for each sunset. A birth for every death. And a storm for every clear sunny day. All in all, the Goddess found it wonderful.  
  
Ying check out the right wall which was covered with the positive images, and Yang checked the left. Both were impressed with the level of talent the artists must have had, and both appreciated the fact that neither good nor evil won here.  
  
~&Look at this birth!&~ The Monk called out, smiling widely. ~&You can just feel the love and peace.&~  
  
~$Look at this storm!$~ Yang countered. ~$You can almost smell the fear! I like it.$~  
  
~A world in perfect balance.~ Celina thought aloud. ~If only we could be sure to be this much at peace.And to ensure that, we will go to war if we have to. And since I just sensed the completion of Acala's Temple, we may just have to.~  
  
They continued to explore, keeping the only closed door for last.  
  
+-+-+ +-+-*-+-+ +-+-+  
  
The bright aqua light had just finished its flash of Power from the Temple's completion, when the God, Priestess and Demoness made their way towards the Temple.  
  
The sun shone off the bright clean walls as they came closer and entered after a short pause. The windows were a mix of aqua and gold. The colors alternated perfectly, and the room-  
  
{&Why it simply glows with benevolence!&} Daylight called out, her trail was a pure white with no trace of any other color.  
  
{$That can change.$} Starlight replied. Her trail was pure black, but silver strips were also mixed in, making it look like a night full of shooting stars.  
  
{But it won't.} Samuel replied, chuckling at the discouraged look the Demoness sent his way. {Now, what's this room for?} He asked as he stopped before a large door that was closed and denied him entrance.  
  
{&That will be the home of our Creature, Holy Leader.&} Daylight explained.  
  
{$Once we get one that is.$} Starlight added as they continued to look around the building with the shinning walls and the glorious lighting.  
  
****** ******* ******  
  
Okay, so I started this about four days ago, but at least it's done! (Finally!)  
  
Hope you like it. I fixed a few small mistakes in the AN of Part 4 but nothing that's worth checking out:) The next Part may be longer, and I hope more exciting.  
  
AN: Double checked this as did my RL friend. No more mistakes.we hope.  
  
Next up.? What else. With all this talk of Creatures; it's time to start the Quests!  
  
AN: I can't believe I forgot this part. Now that you've read, please review! Or send a mail (Celina66@mailcity.com) 


	6. Scrolls

I'm /very/ sorry that this took so long to be put up, but I didn't have the time to write one word during the summer, and school captured me with work the moment September came along. It is also rather long:)  
  
I also fixed up little things in the other chapters and switched Brimstone and Fire in that one spot. Don't be shy to point out more mistakes (just, please, send them to my mail if that's the bulk of your message?) Thanks.  
  
AN: Thanks go to those who reviewed! Enjoy part six!  
  
****** ******* ******  
  
When he left his Temple along with Daylight and Starlight, Samuel notices a golden symbol that looked much like a scroll before the large Gates on the opposite side of his Temple between two mountains. Without a moment's though he went to investigate, as soon as he had tossed a few more cows into the Village Stores and gave a good morning to Ashil and Pretai, of course.  
  
As they approached the Priestess spoke from just slightly to the right of her God.  
  
{&That symbol shows a Quest. Since it is the color of Gold it is of a matter that is most important to you, Samuel.&}  
  
{Then there are other types of Quests?} The God replied. {Tell me about them, Daylight.}  
  
{&They are Silver, Holy One, and they are matters of importance to the Humans. They reward you with what they can if you help them.&} The Priestess replied with certainty.  
  
{$Then let's activate this one!$} Starlight replied impatiently. {$All you need to do is approach it and say "Activate." That way there is no confusion whether you are just passing by, or wish to hear the Quest.$}  
  
The God bobbed up and down before going towards the Gates. Once there he spoke one word,  
  
{Activate.}  
  
+-+-+ +-+-*-+-+ +-+-+  
  
Celina left her Temple and was soon joined by Ying and Yang who were still talking about perfect balance they had found in the Temple. It was odd; just looking at them you'd never know that the Monk and Imp were actually good friends, but as long as neither of them tried too hard to overthrow the other, they got along just fine.  
  
~&Hey! What's that?&~ Ying asked as he began to make his way to the other side of the Village where there was a gold glow and two rather large Gates. ~&And is that a Golden Scroll before it?&~ He added as he got closer.  
  
~A what?~ Celina asked confused.  
  
~$Don't tell me you don't know about Scrolls, Boss!$~ Yang replied. ~$Since you want to know, I'll tell you. Scrolls are what Immortals see when Mortals what something or wish to guide a Deity.$~ He began simply. ~$Gold Scrolls show something that will help out the God or Goddess directly, sometimes it is a much needed item, at others it is knowledge.$~  
  
~&Silver Scroll, while not quite as important, as opportunities to help out the Humans who are praying for aid.&~ Ying continued where Yang had left off. ~&They give you rewards. At times food, at times a way to cast quick Miracles! As you can see, all Scrolls are important, and it is imperative that you complete the Quests set before you.&~  
  
~$At least the /Gold/ ones.$~ Starlight replied, sending the Monk a look. ~$You can chose to ignore the /Silver/ ones! They're set out by greedy Mortals!$~  
  
~&As I said before,&~ Daylight began, glaring at the Imp, ~&they do have their own rewards.&~  
  
~ENOUGH!~ The Goddess who was supposed to be guided by the bickering pair shouted, only going on as they both quieted down and took their places to her sides. ~All right.~ Celina continued just as she stopped before the Gates. ~How do I activate this thing?~  
  
It seemed that the Goddess had answered her own question, since the Scroll began to glow, and a door began to open to one side of the Gates.  
  
+-+-+ +-+-*-+-+ +-+-+  
  
When Acala left her Temple, she notices that it was slightly red, and that it hadn't just been a trick of the light. It pleased her greatly, but it needed some work. It still looked to peaceful and round and soft!  
  
*$What's the matter, Boss?$* Brimstone asked as the Devil flew out of the Temple's door and caught up with the Goddess.  
  
*&Was it your Temple, Leader?&* Fire asked. He dusted of his wings and shinned his halo as he joined Acala and Brimstone.  
  
*In a way.* Acala agreed. *It needs more blood to mirror my greatness and Power.* She said it in an almost bored tone but the Angel looked shocked.  
  
*&/M-More/ blood, Holy One?&* Fire looked surprised and saddened at his Goddess' way of thinking.  
  
*You heard me, Fire. Don't try to get me to repeat myself.* The warning was enough to stop the Angel from speaking again, but it seemed to be a sign that the Devil could.  
  
*$Yeah, you heard the Boss! More blood, more death, more evil!$* Brimstone grinned and did a turn in the air in celebration. He stopped half way through the turn though and he tilted his head. *$Is that a Gold Scroll? So soon?$*  
  
Acala and Fire turned to face the large Gates across the bay and spotted the golden glow before it. Acala glanced at Fire's trail of sunset gold then seemed to dismiss whatever her thought was as she began to approach the Gates.  
  
*&It seems that way.&* Fire agreed. *&Since this is Gold as apposed to Silver, it will be an important reward and Quest.&* The Angel's face lit up as a thought hit him. *&Perhaps it is for our--&* Fire gulped as he noticed the glare that Acala sent him, along with the fact that her color was getting darker in her rage. *&--/Your/ Creature, Leader. Since all I am is a small, almost unimportant part of yourself.&*  
  
*Don't forget it, Fire.* Acala replied, her glow back to normal. *Now, what do I do with this Scroll to get my Quest?*  
  
Fire and Brimstone replied at the same time:  
  
*&You must just say "Activate", most Holy One.&*  
  
*$Say "Activate", Boss.$*  
  
+-+-+ +-+-*-+-+ +-+-+  
  
From beyond the Gates two young children left, aged at close to thirteen years old. The boy spoke first as the girl looked up at the God and grinned.  
  
"Greetings, Holy One!" The boy called as both children worshiped Samuel then got to their feet. "I am Nenmo and this is my sister, Kindra. We are being trained to become Creature Trainers like our parents, and we are here to tell you just how you will be able to get your own Creature to help impress people and represent yourself to unknown Villages."  
  
{Tell me how I can do this, Nenmo.} Samuel replied the moment the boy had finished speaking to the aqua light with the all seeing black eye as his symbol directly at its centre. {I understand that a Creature helps to show a God's true Power.}  
  
"That's true, Holy Samuel." Kindra replied, speaking for both her and her brother. "But first you must place three Gate Stones on this pedestal." Directly in the centre of the Gates was a flat raised platform or pedestal. "The first is told to be found at the top of that tallest mountain that can be seen."  
  
{&I assume that she means the tallest mountain seen from here, Leader.&} Daylight told the God who looked to Starlight for agreement.  
  
{$It makes sense.$} The Demoness agreed. {$The Mortals couldn't possibly know that tallest mountain on the whole Island.$}  
  
Somewhat assured by the agreement of the two halves of his Conscious, Samuel turned around and soon spotted the tallest mountain around. Rushing to it, he found the Gate Stone that seemed to look like the face of an Ape, carefully picked it up, and returned to the Gates. He gently placed it on the pedestal. Nothing happened, but neither of the children seemed worried, so Samuel waited until they told him his next task.  
  
+-+-+ +-+-*-+-+ +-+-+  
  
From the door stepped a woman that was thirty-two years old, but has a head of white-silver hair. She stopped as soon as she had spotted the indigo glow above her.  
  
"Greetings, Holy One." She said. "I am Sable, a Creature Trainer." She pointed at the Gates. "Behind these Gates are magical Creatures which have been carefully raised by us Trainers. I am here to tell you how you may open those Gates and chose your own."  
  
~You have my attention, Sable.~ Celina replied gently as she noticed a pedestal before the centre of the Gates. ~What is that?~  
  
"You are observant as well as Powerful, Celina." Sable replied. "To open the Gates, three Gate Stones must be placed on that pedestal. The first is rumoured to have once been on a dry beach, but is now almost lost to the waves."  
  
Celina made her way to the water, and she separated herself from the Imp and Monk so that they could search more quickly. After a few minutes, Ying spoke.  
  
~&I have found something, Leader.&~ The Monk called as he circled around a cove between the Temple and the Village.  
  
Celina went to see and grabbed hold of the submerged Gate Stone. Once she took it from the water, the Goddess found that it looked much like the face of a Cow and she grinned.  
  
~Well done, Ying.~ She said happily still laughing at the fact that she would see a large Cow as she returned to the Gates and dropped it onto the pedestal gently and waited to know where to find the next clue.  
  
+-+-+ +-+-*-+-+ +-+-+  
  
*Activate.* Acala said firmly, and a man of thirty-four years came into view. As he spotted her he worshipped her before rising to his feet.  
  
"Greetings, most Holy One." He called, pausing only a moment as he took in the dark lighting bolt within the blood-red light, which was the Goddess' symbol. "I amVyx. I am also a Creature Trainer." He bowed to Acala before going on. "I am here to tea-"  
  
*I lose patience, Trainer.* Acala replied, her harsh tone cut through the crisp morning air and sending a shiver down the man's spine. *I assume that you are to lead me to my Creature, if you are one who has cared for it until now?* The man simply nodded in reply. *Then tell me how to do this. And quickly!*  
  
"Y-You must find the three Gate Stones and place them upon that pedestal, Holy One." The man replied, replied in a rush, verbally tripping over the first few words. "The first, I am told, may be found in a nearby forest, within a circle of mushrooms."  
  
The short tempered Goddess looked about the Gate and spotted, at the very least, five large forests and two small ones. She glances back at the place that Trainer Vyx had stood, but found him gone.  
  
*&He returned into the Gate, Acala.&* Fire informed his Goddess, pointing towards the small door at the base of the great structure.  
  
*How dare he!?* Acala replied, her tone, like her soul, filled with a deep rage.  
  
*&Yah, the nerve!$* Brimstone agreed quickly. *$But, if I may be so bold, Great One. He must appear once we return with the stone.$*  
  
*Of course!* Within the glare of her Power, Acala's eyes flashed in anticipation of the plan which formed in her mind. *And once he returns, it will be /I/ who shall teach /him/ a very important lesson!*  
  
At those words, the three separated. Fire looked deeply troubled, his eyes downcast, his trail of Sunset Gold light unusually dark as he moved to go search one of the smaller forests, Brimstone and Acala each choosing one of the larger ones.  
  
****** ******* ******  
  
Did I mention how sorry I am that this took so long? Yes? Well, I hope this made up for it! And I will try my very best (between Novels, Essays and RPing) to get the next chapter.  
  
Also, as always, please read and review. Or maybe send a mail! (Celina66@mailcity.com) 


End file.
